Family Portrait
by xxSpreadYourWingsxx
Summary: post BD A family picture that will remain in the story. normal pairing, plus new characters. pls R&R ...ExB EmxR EsxC AxJ RxJ ...


**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**before you read I'd like to let you know that I won't write stories anymore...I'll write one-shots, like this...Because I don't have the time to upload or write and than I loose interest when I am free. xD**

**anyway enjoy this one-shot and pls review. [english isn't my first language...so sorry for any mistakes.!]**

* * *

FAMILY PORTRAIT

We were all in the Cullen's house, in the white living room that Great-Grandma Esme had arranged years back when they first moved here. All my family was there:

My great-grandparents Carlisle and Esme; Charlie and Sue, who got married 5 years ago, and Renèe and Phil; My grandparents Edward and Bella and Grandpa Billy;

my aunties and uncles Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, Rachel and Paul and Rebecca and David; other family friends who I consider as family by now; and naturally my parents and siblings.

We were all waiting for Grandpa Carlisle to adjust the camera to take a picture of the whole family!

What a stupid I am!! I haven't introduced myself.

I'm Sarah Jessica Black, daughter of Jacob Black and Renesmèe Carlie Cullen Black. I was named after my fatherly grandma Sarah Black, who died in a car accident. I'm the third child actually. First there's my brother Ayden Anthony Black.

He's a werewolf just like dad. At the age of 15, he found out he was a werewolf or, like Grandpa Edward says, a shape shifter. He's very tall; muscular; with dark skin, long black hair (even though he's always cutting them, because of the commodity when he changes) and he's got grandma Bella and mom's chocolate brown eyes.

Than me and my sister. Yup, twins! My sister is older than me, her name is Laura Renèe Black. We're alike, beside some little differences: I have curly black hair and she's got straight black hair. We both have chocolate brown eyes and tan skin, not really dark. We're half vampires.

I remember when grandpa Carlisle told us how scared they were when they found out mom was pregnant with Ayden.

I laughed like a maniac when mom showed me, thanks to her power, grandpa Ed's reaction. He almost killed dad, and the most funny part was that dad was screaming like a little girl, while grandma Bells encouraged Grandpa Ed to kill him. It was hilarious.

In the end, we found out that not only we're the first children born from a relationship between a hybrid half vampire, half human; and a werewolf/shape shifter; but also that the boys got the werewolf gene, while us girls the vampire gene.

Later on we found out that mine and my sister's minds are connected. Our power is similar to Grandpa Ed's; we can "read" each other's mind. Well, it's more communicate mentally. Something we can do just with each-other. Grandpa Ed said he had headache when mom was pregnant with us two, because we couldn't stop thinking!

Really weird, I know; but Grandpa Carlisle and Edward are still doing research to find out more.

We all thought that 3 was the perfect number, but our parents weren't exactly of the same opinion. In fact, 2 years ago, we had a new entry. Elizabeth Marie Black.

Ooh, she's a precious one! We were all amazed when she was born. Naturally, she hadn't cried, but the shock came after she opened her eyes. They weren't chocolate brown; they were green! And she also had blonde-reddish curls. That's why dad and mom decided to call her Elizabeth; after grandpa Ed's biological mom Elizabeth Masen. Grandpa Ed was sobbing like crazy and he and dad hugged in the middle of the room where mom was resting.

The most touching scene ever seen.

Auntie Rosalie, who's like a second mom to all of us, could've cried if she had tears left, like grandmas Esme and Bella and Auntie Alice. Even though she gets headache whenever we're too much near her!

Eh, what can I say…my family is crazy! But that's the way I love it!

Now Laura and I are 16, while Ayden is 18 and Lizzie is 2. We grow up normally which is a good thing. At least we don't have to hid like mama had to!

Ayden imprinted on Katelyn Uley, Sam and Emily's daughter. Katelyn is a werewolf too, like her older brother Jackson who's 20, and she too imprinted on my brother. While her brother Jackson imprinted on Leah Clearwater, much to our astonishment, and hers too.

They've been together since they were both 15, so now it's been 3 years since they got together and they're going to get married soon. Jackson and Leah got married last year.

My sister and I have boyfriends too. Mine is Seth Clearwater. Mom and Dad told me he imprinted on me when I was born. And Embry imprinted on Laura. Just like dad imprinted on mom. Speaking about Dad; he was furious when he saw the situation; while Grandpa Ed, once he calmed down, started laughing so hard, because of something dad was thinking of doing, that we thought he was going to faint…if he wasn't a vampire!

When Lizzie became the subject of Collin's imprint, the situation was different for both of them though. They were both furious, but they understood, and let it go. They know Collin wouldn't hurt Lizzie. Just like Ayden, Seth or Embry wouldn't hurt any of us.

And right now, while I'm sitting on the sofa, resting my head on my Seth's chest, next to Laura and Embry, remembering with my sister the good times, I feel whole.

I can hear Sonny Atera, who's 3, playing with his older brother Steven, who's 8, while their dad Quil is sitting next to his wife Claire, who's pregnant with their third child.

Claire is mom's best friend. They would always play together before mom grown up so fast; but they're still best friends.

I love all the members of my family, but, like everyone, I have a special thing with my Grandpa Ed. I love him so much! Words can't describe the bond we have. The same is for my sister Laura with grandma Bella.

Grandpa Ed understands me perfectly. Even without using his power, He always knows how to make me smile when Seth is away for "work". We'd always play the piano while we'd sang, and everybody would stay around watching us or dancing. And I can tell you that watching Lizzie dancing on auntie Alice's feet is something amazing!

Finally, pulling me out my thoughts, I see Grandpa Carlisle walk out of a room and into the living room carrying one of that old cameras with a sort of blanket on the back.

"Get ready everybody!" he said loud enough for the ones who were outside to hear, and he adjusted the last few things.

Meanwhile everybody were coming inside and they were taking place on the sofas and on the couches. Lizzie sat in between me and Laura, with a big smile which showed her perfectly white pearls; while Collin was sitting on the floor with his head on Lizzie's knees.

Behind me Grandpa Charlie with his wife Sue. Beside him, in the middle Grandma Esme, who's waiting for grandpa Carlisle to come beside her whit a bright smile on her delicate lips. And behind Laura grandma Renèe and Phil.

On the armrest near me there're Grandpa Ed and Grandma Bella, beside them Auntie Alice and uncle Jazz; on the armrest near Laura there're auntie Rose and uncle Emm.

In the couch on the left there was Quil and Claire, with Steven on the floor and Sonny on Claire's legs. Behind them Sam and Emily, whit Jackson and Leah on the left, and Ayden and Katelyn on the right, in between the sofa and the couch. In the couch on the right there was Jared and Kim, with little Robert fast asleep in Kim's arms. Behind them my aunties Rachel and Rebecca with their husbands Paul and David.

It took me 3 seconds to understand that Grandpa Ed was remembering everything with me. He was smiling like crazy and he was looking at me.

"oh, so I am crazy?" he said showing that slanting smile that enchanted Grandma Bella.

"maybe a little!" I said also smiling. Before I knew it, grandpa Ed was tickling me to no end.

"no…please…grandpa Ed…please…stop…I can't…breath…" he was having a lot of fun, I could tell.

"yes, I am!" he said. This isn't fair!

"ok, you're right, It's not fair". Finally!

"I love you grandpa Eddy!" I said sincerely.

"I love you too pumpkin!" and he hugged me.

"ok, everybody look up!" grandpa Carlisle called us. Then he pressed the button and, at vampire speed, came behind grandma Esme.

3…2…1…

Click.

Here we go. A family portrait that will remain in the Story.

Forever.


End file.
